Genie
by Eun Blingbling
Summary: Boy X Boy, Yaoi, YUNJAE Jaejoong kesal pada Yunho yang tidak mengenalnya. Padahal jelas-jelas Jaejoong adalah teman sekelas Yunho yang duduk di belakangnya. Apa yang akan Jaejoong lakukan agar Yunho mengenalnya?


**Genie**

**Kim Jaejoong – Jung Yunho**

**~YAOI~**

**Teen**

**.**

**Eun Blingbling**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang _namja _cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong tengah berlari terburu-buru disepanjang koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melihat kearah jam tangan yang menggelang sempurna dipergelangan tangannya.

"Sial! 1 menit lagi!" gerutunya sambil terus memacu kecepatan larinya.

Senyum terkembang dibibir semerah buah plum miliknya. Kala mata _doe _itu melihat persimpangan koridor yang menjadi tujuannya. Karna tak jauh dari sana terdapat kelas yang menjadi ruangan tempatnya belajar.

Brukkk!

Na'as. Saat kaki kecilnya berlari menuju persimpangan koridor tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang dari arah berlawanan, membuat tubuh rampingnya sempat terhuyung ke belakang namun dengan cepat ia kendalikan keseimbangan tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya kembali berdiri tegak.

Kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang menjadi korban tabrakkannya. Dalam pikirannya ia telah membayangkan orang tersebut tengah berbaring di lantai, mengingat kerasnya tabrakkan tadi. Tapi sepertinya dugaannya melenceng jauh karna sang korban masih berdiri tegap di depannya.

"Yunho-_ssi_ !" gumam Jaejoong setelah melihat wajah sang korban. Jelas saja ia mengenalinya. Jung Yunho sang korban tabrakkan adalah teman sekelasnya. Malahan tempat duduk Yunho berada di depannya. Wajar jika ia mengenal _namja _berwajah tampan itu. Ditambah lagi Yunho adalah salah satu siswa terkeren yang ada di sekolahnya.

_Namja _yang dipanggil namanya hanya mengerutkan keningnya. Terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu sementara Jaejoong masih menunggu respon darinya. Melupakan fakta bahwa ia terlambat sekarang.

Hampir 30 detik dan Yunho mulai bereaksi. Namun bukan untuk merespon Jaejoong tapi untuk meneruskan langkahnya kembali. Jaejoong? Jangan ditanya! Ia sedang tercengang melihat Yunho yang mengacuhkannya!

"Tch. Kenapa harus heran? Bukankah ia memang _ice prince_ ?" gumam Jaejoong sembari memutar bola matanya kesal.

Yah~ selain terkenal dengan wajahnya yang tampan. Jung Yunho juga terkenal karna sifatnya yang dingin dan tak bersahabat.

^^YunJae^^

"Jae~ kau mau ikut ke kantin?" tawar Junsu teman sebangku Jaejoong.

"_Aniya~ _aku masih kenyang!" tolak Jaejoong halus.

"Baiklah!" ucap Junsu sembari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengeluarkan sebuah novel dari tas jinjingnya. Ia beranjak dari kelasnya untuk mencari sebuah tempat yang dirasa pas untuk membaca buku.

"Mungkin atap sekolah bagus!" gumamnya mengutarakan ide pada dirinya sendiri. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menaiki satu persatu anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke atap sekolah.

Sementara kakinya masih melangkah menuju tempat tujuan, pikirannya telah melayang ke tempat itu. Membayangkan betapa asyiknya membaca tanpa gangguan siapapun ditemani angin sepoy-sepoy yang berhembus lembut.

'ahhhh~ membayangkannya saja sudah sangat mengasyikkan!' batinnya.

Tangannya bergerak membuka knop pintu.

Deg!

Fantasi yang sedari tadi dirajutnya menghilang begitu saja kala mendapati seseorang tengah duduk di sudut dinding pembatas dengan _earphone _di telinganya. Mata _namja _itu terpejam. Jelas sekali ia tak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong. Dan Jaejoong semakin geram kala mengetahui siapa _namja _itu. Yah~ dia Jung Yunho, _namja _yang mengacuhkannya tadi pagi.

Hasrat membacanya tiba-tiba lenyap begitu saja. Ia mendecak pelan sembari memutar tubuhnya, berniat untuk kembali ke kelas. Tapi niat itu ia urungkan kala rasa kesal kembali melanda dirinya ketika mengingat kejadian tadi pagi.

Hey siapa yang tidak kesal jika diperlakukan seperti itu? Dia seperti tidak mengenali Jaejoong yang jelas-jelas teman sekelasnya! Terlebih lagi Jaejoong duduk di belakangnya!

Terlalu hanyut dalam pikirannya Jaejoong tak menyadari jika ia kini telah berada di depan Jung Yunho.

'Gila! Apa yang kulakukan?' pikirnya kala menyadari tindakannya.

'Tapi biarlah! Sudah kepalang tanggung! Lebih baik dilanjutkan!' batinnya lagi membenarkan tindakannya.

"Hey! Jung Yunho!" panggilnya bermaksud membangunkan Yunho.

Yunho yang merasa namanya dipanggil, membuka matanya perlahan dan mendongak kala melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya berdiri di depannya.

Jaejoong semakin geram ketika melihat Yunho yang tak melepas _earphone_-nya. Bagaimana ia bisa berbicara jika telinganya saja disumbat dengan _earphone _?

Jaejoong berjongkok, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah milik Jung Yunho kemudian melepas _earphone _Yunho tanpa izin dari si pemilik. Tak menghiraukan pandangan aneh yang dilemparkan Yunho padanya.

"Mengapa tadi pagi kau begitu dingin padaku? Seolah-olah kau tak mengenaliku! Padahal aku selalu duduk di belakangmu! Apa kau begitu tidak pedulinya pada sekitarmu? Tapi setidaknya kau mengenali teman sekelasmu!" celoteh Jaejoong mengeluarkan unek-uneknya tak peduli jika Yunho menganggapnya aneh atau lancang. Paling tidak Jaejoong merasa lega setelah mengatakannya.

Satu detik.

Lima detik.

Sepuluh detik.

Keduanya terdiam. Masih memandang satu sama lain dengan pandangan berbeda. Jika Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan pandangan kesal bercampur marah, berbeda dengan Yunho yang memandangnya dengan errrr datar?

Jaejoong semakin emosi saat melihat Yunho yang kembali mengacuhkannya. Bayangkan saja. Bukannya meminta maaf atau setidaknya sedikit merespon ucapan Jaejoong barusan tapi _namja _itu malah beranjak berdiri dan bergerak meninggalkan Jaejoong.

'Apa? Dia melakukannya lagi? Tidak akan kubiarkan!' tekadnya diikuti dengan tangannya yang menangkap lengan Yunho agar _namja _itu menghentikan langkahnya.

Deg!

Jantungnya tiba-tiba berpacu dengan cepat kala kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit tan milik Yunho.

'Ada apa denganku?' batin Jaejoong.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya menghadap Jaejoong. "Apa sebenarnya maumu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin miliknya yang akan membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri tapi tidak bagi Jaejoong. _Namja _cantik itu malah terlihat senang.

'A-apa? Dia berbicara padaku? Aaaah~ jadi seperti ini suaranya!'

'Aish! Apa yang kupikirkan! Bodoh kau Jaejoong! Bukan saatnya untuk senang!'

Yunho menghela nafasnya kala melihat Jaejoong yang malah sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hey! Kau masih disana?" tanya Yunho mencoba menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Dan sepertinya berhasil ketika melihat Jaejoong sedikit tersentak karnanya.

"E-eoh?"

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi!" Yunho mulai memutar tubuhnya tapi dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho yang masih dipegangnya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin kau mengenalku!" ucap Jaejoong tanpa sadar. Ia sendiri bingung apa maksud dari ucapannya barusan. Hanya saja, tersirat keinginan dihatinya agar Yunho bisa mengenalnya. Hanya itu.

"Baiklah! Jadi bisa kau lepaskan tanganku?" pinta Yunho sembari melihat lengannya yang masih ditarik Jaejoong.

Melihat hal itu Jaejoong segera melepaskan lengan Yunho dan menundukkan kepalanya. Tentu saja ia sangat malu akan tindakannya barusan.

"Aarrggggg~ Kenapa kau bertindak sebodoh itu Kim Jaejoong!" erangnya setelah yakin Yunho benar-benar pergi.

^^YunJae^^

"Junsu ~ah!" panggil Jaejoong kala mata _doe _miliknya melihat Junsu yang tengah berjalan menuju parkiran.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" tanya Jaejoong sembari mengatur nafasnya.

"_Mian~ _ aku ada janji dengan chunnie! Ada apa?"

"Apa kau ada waktu nanti sore? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan?"

"Baiklah! Dimana kita bertemu?"

"Bagaimana jika di rumahmu?"

"Setuju! Kutunggu kau di rumahku! Aku harus pergi sekarang! Kau tau kan jika chunnie tidak suka menunggu! _Annyeong!" _ucap Junsu sembari meninggalkan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Melambaikan tangannya sembari menatap kepergian Junsu.

"Hemmm... Beruntung sekali Junsu! Ada seseorang yang akan menjemput dan mengantarnya pulang!" gumam Jaejoong kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju halte bus.

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong menunggu dengan sabar bus yang akan mengantarnya pulang. Setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu sebuah bus berhenti di depannya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menaiki bus tersebut. Keadaan bus cukup ramai, beruntung masih ada 2 buah kursi yang tersisa di belakang sana.

Jaejoong memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin pada kursi yang ia duduki. Pandangannya ia arahkan keluar jendela, menatap gedung sekolahnya yang mulai menjauh dikarenakan bus yang mulai bergerak.

"Membosankan! Seandainya ada teman untuk mengobrol pasti takkan sebosan ini!" gumamnya mengedarkan pandangannya pada keadaan bus yang ramai.

Deg!

Jantungnya hampir keluar dari tempatnya ketika mata _doe _miliknya melihat seorang Jung Yunho yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

'Sejak kapan?' pikir Jaejoong. Ia masih menatap horor pada Yunho yang sibuk mendengarkan musik dari _earphone _di telinganya.

Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya. Bertindak seolah tak peduli pada _namja _di sampingnya seperti yang biasa _namja _tampan itu lakukan pada dirinya. Tapi rasa penasaran mulai menghantui dirinya.

'Apa yang _namja _ini lakukan disini?'

'Kenapa ia bisa berada disini?'

'Kemana ia akan pergi?'

'Baru kali ini aku melihatnya menaiki bus ini?'

Setidaknya itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang mulai muncul dibenaknya. Ia menggigit ujung ibu jarinya. Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu kini mulai mendesaknya untuk mencari sang jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bisa berada disini?" akhirnya pertanyaan itu terlontar juga dari mulutnya.

Jaejoong segera memutar bola matanya kala melihat Yunho tak bergeming. Mata _namja _tampan itu terpejam, sepertinya sangat menikmati musik yang ia dengar.

'Lagi-lagi! Tapi tak apa! Syukurlah ia tidak mendengar!'

"Katanya kau ingin aku mengenalmu?" tanya Yunho lantas membuat Jaejoong tersentak. Tentu saja ia terkejut karna Yunho yang ternyata mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"_M-mwo?_" Jaejoong masih memandangi wajah Yunho yang tengah memejamkan matanya. Mendengar ucapan Jaejoong yang lebih terdengar seperti sebuah pekikan barusan, Yunho membuka matanya dan menatap langsung mata _doe _milik Jaejoong.

"Kau ini _babo_ ya? Kau bilang kau ingin aku mengenalmu! Makanya aku mendekatimu!" sahut Yunho sembari mengusak puncak kepala Jaejoong. Membuat sang pemilik tertegun ditambah dengan senyuman Yunho yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

'_Omo!_ Di-dia tersenyum padaku?'

^^YunJae^^

Yunho dan Jaejoong turun dari bus yang mereka tumpangi. Jaejoong mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumahnya yang tak jauh dari halte bus tempat mereka turun. Baru beberapa langkah ia berjalan, ia segera menghentikan langkahnya kala merasa ada langkah lain yang mengikutinya di belakang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanya Jaejoong saat mendapati Yunho yang mengekor padanya.

"Aku ingin tau dimana rumahmu!" sahut Yunho singkat mengundang kerutan di kening Jaejoong.

"Kenapa?"

"Karna aku ingin mengenalmu!"

Jaejoong terdiam sesaat. Sepertinya sedang mencerna maksud ucapan Yunho barusan.

"Aish! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk melihatmu mematung!" ucap Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong.

^^YunJae^^

"Nah ini rumahku!" ucap Jaejoong saat ia dan Yunho telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Yunho mengedarkan pandangannya. Sepertinya sedang mengenali lingkungan sekitar rumah Jaejoong.

"Masuklah!" ajak Jaejoong sembari menarik tangan Yunho.

Yunho mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Jaejoong.

"_Ummaaaaa~_" panggil Jaejoong pada sang ibu ketika pintu depan rumahnya ia buka lebar.

"Kau sudah pulang Jonggie" tampak seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari dapur untuk menyambut kedatangan sang anak. Sepertinya ia sedang memasak, terlihat dari apron yang masih menempel pada tubuh langsingnya.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya segera menghampiri sang ibu.

"_Eomma_! Ini-"

"Pacarmu?" potong sang ibu ketika melihat tangan Jaejoong yang menggenggam tangan Yunho.

"Bu-bukan!" tampik Jaejoong segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

"_Annyoeng Haseyo! _Jung Yunho_ imnida!_" ucap Yunho memperkenalkan diri diakhiri dengan membungkukkan badannya.

"Dia teman sekelasku _Eomma_!"

"Ahhh~ benarkah? Dia tampan! Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya _Mrs_. Kim _to the point. _

"_E-eomma_!" Jaejoong merasa kesal dengan pertanyaan ibunya barusan. Bagaimana ibunya bisa bertanya hal yang tak wajar seperti itu? Memalukan!

_Mrs_. Kim tersenyum.

"Makanlah dulu! Kalian pasti lapar! Kebetulan _eomma_ baru saja selesai memasak!"

"Ahhh~ tidak perlu repot _ahjumma_! Saya hanya mengantar Jae pulang!" ucap Yunho sopan.

"_Gwanchana_! Jonggie~ siapkan mangkuk untuk Yunho _ne_?"

Mendengar perintah sang ibu, Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Yun~ kau makan dulu _ne_? Kujamin masakan _eomma_ itu sangat enak!"

Yunho mengangguk pasrah. Tak kuat menerima dua pasang tatapan _puppy eyes_ yang ditujukan padanya.

^^YunJae^^

"Jae~ kenapa kau kemarin tak ke rumahku eoh? Aku sudah menunggumu!" ucap Junsu kesal.

"_Omo_! Aku lupa Junsu ~ah! Ehehe... _Mian_~ aku ada urusan kemarin!" sahut Jaejoong sembari memamerkan senyum terbaiknya, berharap Junsu mau memaafkannya.

"Aish! Apa urusan itu lebih penting dari pada aku eoh?"

"Eumm... lumayan~" ucap Jaejoong sembari menerawang kejadian kemarin. Saat ia dan Yunho asyik mengobrol hingga ia melupakan janjinya pada Junsu.

Junsu kembali akan melontarkan protes tapi segera ia urungkan saat melihat Yunho yang duduk di depan Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya hingga sekarang menghadap Jaejoong sepenuhnya.

"Jae! _Kajja_ kita ke kantin! Aku ingin tau apa makanan favoritmu?" ajak Yunho membuat Junsu _sweetdrop_. Sejak kapan seorang Jung Yunho dekat dengan Jaejoong?

"_Mwo_? Kenapa kau sekarang menjadi perhatian seperti ini padaku?" tanya Jaejoong yang diiringi anggukan setuju dari Junsu.

"Perlukah kau menanyakan hal itu? Kau sudah tau jawabannya kan Jae?"

Jaejoong mengangguk paham sedangkan Junsu, ia masih tidak mengerti sama sekali. Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya hingga tak menyadari hanya ia sendiri yang berada di dalam kelas.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang kulewatkan!" gumam Junsu masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya.

^^YunJae^^

Beberapa minggu ini Yunho terus saja mengikuti Jaejoong, mencari tau apa-apa saja yang _namja _cantik itu suka ataupun tidak. Awalnya Jaejoong merasa risih dikarenakan ia menjadi perbincangan hangat teman-temannya yang penasaran akan hubungannya dengan Yunho. Padahal jelas sekali ia hanya sekedar teman. Tak lebih.

Jaejoong semakin lama semakin menyadari jika ia menyukai seorang Jung Yunho. Ia sangat menyukai senyum Yunho. Terlebih Yunho yang hanya tersenyum padanya. Dan jangan lupa wajah tampan ditambah sikapnya yang menghangat. Siapapun pasti akan jatuh cinta pada _namja _bermarga Jung itu.

Ah~ ngomong-ngomong tentang Yunho! Jaejoong belum mendapati _namja _itu sejak tadi. Padahal satu menit lagi jam pelajaran akan dimulai.

"Dimana dia?" gumam Jaejoong sembari mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok tampan bertubuh tegap itu.

Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya ketika pandangannya tak mendapati Yunho di dalam kelas. Ia memutuskan untuk mencari Yunho diluar. Dan benar saja, baru selangkah ia keluar kelas. Ia telah mendapati Yunho yang sekarang sedang dikelilingi para siswa perempuan, sepertinya sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu.

Deg!

Entah kenapa hati Jaejoong berdenyut perih saat melihat Yunho tersenyum pada para _yeoja_ itu. Ia tidak suka. Ia sangat tidak suka ketika melihat Yunho yang memperlihatkan senyumnya pada orang lain.

"Memang apa peduliku!" gumam Jaejoong kembali masuk ke dalam kelas.

Teman-temannya memandangnya heran. Pasalnya Jaejoong masuk ke dalam kelas dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ditambah raut wajah sebal yang tercetak jelas diwajah cantiknya. Kentara sekali jika ia cemburu.

^^YunJae^^

"Jae~" panggil Yunho lagi. Perlu diketahui, sudah beberapa kali Yunho memanggil _namja _cantik itu, tapi tak ada satupun panggilannya yang digubris. Jaejoong masih saja sibuk mencari buku pada rak tinggi di depannya.

"Jae~" panggil Yunho lagi. Kali ini diikuti dengan telunjuknya yang menusuk-nusuk pelan pipi putih Jaejoong.

Dan usahanya kali ini berhasil. Jaejoong menyahut walau lebih terdengar seperti sebuah gumaman. Tapi tak apa, yang penting Jaejoong meresponnya.

"Kenapa dari tadi kau tidak meresponku?" tanya Yunho meminta penjelasan.

Jaejoong menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar. Menyembunyikan mata _doe _miliknya dibalik kulit mata seputih susu itu.

"Aku sibuk Yun~ kau tau kan? Aku diserahi tugas makalah oleh Han _seonsangnim_?"

Yunho mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Jadi bisakah kau tidak mengangguku?"

"Aku akan membantumu Jae!" ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya.

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat. Nafasnya sedikit memburu karna menahan emosi sedangkan kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat-kuat buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya.

Bagaimana tidak kesal? Yunho yang berkata ingin membantunya! Sekarang malah sibuk bercanda dengan seorang gadis yang ia ketahui adalah seorang _hoobae_nya! Apakah ini yang disebut membantu?

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya. Sepertinya ia kembali berhasil meredakan emosinya.

'Acuhkan saja Jae~ anggap ia tak ada!' pikir Jaejoong menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Baru beberapa detik konsentrasinya pulih dan ia mulai terhanyut pada bacaannya. Kembali konsentrasinya pecah saat mendengar suara tawa Yunho. Sebenarnya tawa Yunho masih dibatas normal tertawa di dalam perpustakaan. Tapi penyebab Yunho tertawa itulah yang membuatnya geram. Ia kesal karna Yunho tertawa bukan karenanya. Yunho tertawa bukan untuknya. Dan yang paling penting Yunho tertawa DIDEPAN ORANG LAIN. Dan perlu diketahui _yeoja_ yang tertawa bersama Yunho itu adalah Goo Ahra yang terkenal sangat memuja Yunho. Ia pasti sekarang sangat bahagia karna Yunho bisa tertawa bersamanya.

Brakkk!

Jaejoong menggebrak meja di depannya. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Cukup. Sudah cukup tadi pagi ia melihat Yunho tersenyum untuk orang lain dan sekarang? Ia tertawa bersama _yeoja_ centil bernama Goo Ahra ini? Adakah yang lebih buruk lagi?

"Jae~ kau kenapa?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Bahkan Yunho tidak tau kenapa Jaejoong bersikap seperti ini! Sepertinya hari ini benar-benar hari kesialannya!

"Kau bilang ingin membantuku? Dan kau **benar-benar membantuku Jung Yunho!**" ucap Jaejoong sengaja menekan kata-kata terakhirya.

Ia melenggang pergi. Mengacuhkan pandangan siswa-siswi lain yang melihatnya dengan pandangan 'penganggu'. Pikirannya terlalu penuh dengan Yunho hingga tak ada tempat untuk memikirkan pandangan orang lain tentang dirinya.

Grep!

Yunho menahan lengan Jaejoong. "Jae~ ada apa denganmu?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong memutar bola matanya bosan. Apakah Yunho tidak sepeka itu?

"Jae~" panggil Yunho agar Jaejoong mau meresponnya. Jaejoong baru akan mengeluarkan suaranya sebelum seseorang menginstrupsinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Goo Ahra. _Yeoja_ ganjen itu kini makin membuat Jaejoong geram saat dirinya bergelanyut manja pada lengan kekar Yunho.

Ugh! Tidak taukah Ahra jika hanya Jaejoong yang boleh menyentuh tubuh Yunho?

Dan emosinya semakin memuncak saat Yunho yang tak terlihat terganggu dengan perlakuan Ahra. Tidak ingin ia melampiaskan amarahnya di muka umum. Jaejoong beranjak pergi.

Melihat hal itu Yunho kembali menarik tangan Jaejoong namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menepisnya hingga mengundang kerutan dalam di kening Yunho.

"Kau mau tau aku kenapa?" Jaejoong mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan. Salahkan Yunho jika setelah ini ia mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Aku tidak suka saat kau tersenyum kepada orang lain selain aku! Aku tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang lain selain aku! Aku tidak suka kau tertawa bersama orang lain selain aku dan aku tidak suka kau disentuh orang lain selain aku! Terlebih pada _YEOJA _SEPERTINYA!" ucap Jaejoong dengan nafas memburu.

Ia segera meninggalkan Yunho dan Ahra yang mungkin tengah _shock _atas ucapannya barusan.

Bruukkk!

'Ohh~ _shit!_ Apa lagi sekarang?' batinnya.

Sepertinya hari ini ia benar-benar dijauhi dewi fortuna. Buku-buku ditangannya jatuh berserakan di lantai tapi ia tak memperdulikannya. Ia merasa lelah, sangat lelah hingga rasanya ingin segera pulang dan merebahkan diri di ranjang empuk miliknya. Dan ia benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya tanpa ia sadari.

^^YunJae^^

Tok. Tok. Tok

Junsu mengetuk pintu kamar bertuliskan 'Jaejoong _Room_' di depannya.

"Jae~ ini aku Junsu!" ucap Junsu setelah beberapa saat tak mendapat respon.

"Masuklah!" sahut Jaejoong dari dalam. Mendengar hal itu, Junsu segera membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong.

Dilihatnya Jaejoong tengah hanyut dalam bacaannya. Tapi Junsu tau pasti Jaejoong tak benar-benar membaca buku itu. Kelihatannya saja sedang membaca tapi sebenarnya pikirannya lari menjauh entah kemana.

"Jae!" panggil Junsu sembari mendudukkan dirinya nyaman di atas ranjang milik Jaejoong.

"Hnnn?"

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Junsu mengambil boneka gajah berwarna _baby blue _milik Jaejoong dan menjadikannya alas untuk kedua sikunya.

"Aku kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba santai sembari membuka lembar berikutnya dari novel yang ia baca.

"_I know you _Jae~ah! _Malebwa!_" bujuk Junsu. Yahh~ Junsu mengetahui semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Jaejoong mengingat mereka berteman sejak mereka masih berusia 5 tahun.

Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera menghela nafas.

"Aku bingung Su~" ungkap Jaejoong sembari membolak-balik novelnya.

"Tentang?"

"Perasaanku!"

"Coba kutebak! Pasti ini tentang Yunho kan?" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah.

"Sebenarnya aku kesal padamu karna tak menceritakan tentang Yunho padaku! Kau tau? Harga diriku sebagai sahabatmu tercoreng karna hal itu?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya sembari menatap Junsu.

"Bayangkan saja? Siswa lain bertanya padaku tentang hubunganmu dan Yunho! Dan aku hanya menjawab tidak tau! Kau tau apa yang mereka katakan?"

"_Mwo?_"

"_Benarkah kau sahabat Jaejoong?_ Kau kira bagaimana perasaanku saat itu?" ucap Junsu membuat Jaejoong merasa bersalah. Ia segera memeluk sahabatnya itu.

"_Mianhae~_ aku terlalu sibuk dengan Yunho hingga melupakanmu!" sesal Jaejoong.

"_Gwanchana~_ aku tau kau sedang dimabuk cinta!"

Jaejoong tersentak. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan?" ucap Jaejoong segera merebut boneka gajah miliknya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang mulai memerah. Junsu yang melihatnya hanya terkikik geli. Baru kali ini ia melihat Jaejoong yang sedang jatuh cinta seperti ini. Yahh~ Yunho adalah cinta pertama Jaejoong.

"Kau ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Junsu kembali ketopik utama. Jaejoong menggeleng pelan.

"Lalu? Tadi Yunho menyerahkan ini padaku! Dia sangat khawatir padamu Jae!" ucap Junsu sembari mengeluarkan bahan makalah Jaejoong yang terjatuh saat ia menabrak seseorang di perpustakaan tadi.

"Aish! Apa yang harus aku lakukan Su~i?" pekik Jaejoong sembari memeluk boneka gajahnya semakin kuat.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku-aku! Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku! Aku merasa tidak suka ketika melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain! Jadi aku mengacuhkannya! Saat di perpustakaan tadi ia bilang ingin membantuku untuk mengerjakan makalah itu tapi ia malah sibuk bercanda bersama Goo Ahra! Yeoja kecentilan itu! Mendengar tawa mereka telingaku menjadi iritasi! Jadi aku menggebrak meja dan pergi begitu saja! Saat sadar aku sudah berada di kamarku!" ungkap Jaejoong, emosinya mulai muncul saat mengingat kejadian di perpustakaan tadi.

Jaejoong semakin kesal saat mendengar Junsu yang bukannya memberinya penjelasan atau semangat ia malah tertawa sembari memegangi perutnya.

'Apakah selucu itu?' pikir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong segera melempar boneka gajahnya pada Junsu.

"Kau itu temanku bukan?" pekik Jaejoong. Ia kembali mengambil boneka gajahnya kemudian memeluknya erat.

Junsu segera menghentikan tawanya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sudah kesal setengah mati. Ia mengambil nafas panjang sebelum bersuara.

"Itu namanya cemburu Jaejoonggie!"

"Cemburu? Kau bercanda Su~i?" tanya Jaejoong diakhiri dengan tawanya yang renyah.

"Kenapa?" tanya Junsu heran. Ia merasa tidak ada yang lucu dengan ucapannya tadi.

"Dia bukan pacarku! Bagaimana aku bisa cemburu padanya?"

Junsu yang mendengarnya segera _sweetdrop_. Apa temannya ini begitu polos? Padahal ia sangat teramat sering menonton drama atau membaca novel bertemakan percintaan?

"Jae~ temanku yang paling cantik! Polos! Baik hati dan rajin menabung! Cemburu itu bukan hanya milik sepasang kekasih! Orang yang tidak memiliki kekasih pun bisa cemburu! _Honey bunny sweety_!"

"Be-benarkah? Berarti aku cemburu padanya begitu?" tanya Jaejoong menunjukkan wajah polosnya, membuat Junsu berdecak.

"Begitulah~ dan itu artinya kau mencintainya!"

"Apa dia juga tau kalau aku cemburu karnanya?"

"Bukankah kau mengatakan padanya kalau kau tidak suka melihatnya tersenyum pada orang lain selain dirimu? Dari situ saja sudah terlihat sekali jika kau cemburu!"

"ARRGHHH~ _eottokhae_?" pekik Jaejoong frustasi. Ia tak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Yunho besok.

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kelas. Perasaan gugup tiba-tiba melanda dirinya saat melihat Yunho telah berada di bangkunya dengan _earphone _di telinga dan matanya yang terpejam.

Jaejoong mencoba santai, menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Mungkin baginya ia sudah bertindak normal tapi bagi teman-temannya yang melihat. Jaejoong terlihat abnormal. Pasalnya _namja _itu terlihat mengendap-endap ketika memasuki kelas.

Jaejoong menarik nafas lega saat melihat Yunho yang terlihat tak menyadari kedatangannya.

'Haaahhh~ benar-benar beruntung! Tapi apa dia marah padaku yah? Tapi apa alasannya untuk marah padaku? Aish~ Kim Jaejoong kenapa dari semalam kau tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya?' batin Jaejoong berteriak.

Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sebagai pelampiasan emosinya. Dan mengundang rasa penasaran dari teman-teman yang melihatnya.

'Ada apa dengan Jaejoong hari ini?' mungkin begitulah pikiran mereka.

Sedang asyik berfrustasi ria hingga tak menyadari jika kaki kanannya telah menendang kursi di depannya yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Jung Yunho. Menyadari akan hal itu Jaejoong semakin frustasi. Kenapa ia selalu melakukan tindakan bodoh jika bersama Yunho?

Yunho memutar tubuhnya ke belakang.

'Arg! Yunho pasti marah akan hal ini!' tebak Jaejoong.

"Jae~ kau sudah datang?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya tak ada nada amarah pada ucapan Yunho barusan dan juga sikap Yunho terlihat seperti biasa.

"Jae!" panggil Yunho membuat Jaejoong kembali dari lamunannya.

"Ba-baru saja!" ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yunho. Gugup rasanya jika mata musang itu menatap dirinya seperti saat ini.

"Kenapa kau kemarin tidak kembali ke kelas lagi?" tanya Yunho membuat Jaejoong tercekat.

'Apa yang harus kukatakan?'

Sepertinya hari ini dewi fortuna berada dipihaknya karna Park _seonsangnim_ segera datang dan membuat Jaejoong tak harus menjawab pertanyaan Yunho barusan.

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong tengah berada di perpustakaan untuk mencari bahan dari makalah yang tengah ia kerjakan.

"Merepotkan! Jika aku tidak terlambat saat itu aku tidak harus mengerjakan makalah ini!" keluh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menghentikan kegiatannya. Terlihat sedikit berfikir akan sesuatu hal.

"Tapi~ jika saat itu aku tidak bertabrakkan dengan Yunho! Mungkin saja aku tidak akan dekat dengannya seperti saat ini!" gumam Jaejoong sembari mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong apa yang kau pikirkan heum?" tanya Junsu yang jelas saja membuat Jaejoong terkejut.

"Aish! Bisakah kau tidak membuatku terkejut?" ucap Jaejoong sembari mengusap dadanya.

"Pasti tengah memikirkan Yunho bukan?"

Mendengar hal itu wajah Jaejoong segera memerah. "_A-ani!_" kilah Jaejoong kembali meneruskan kegiatan mencarinya. Hanya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah.

"Tidak usah kau sembunyikan! Aku tau wajahmu tengah memerah Jae ~ah!" goda Junsu berusaha melihat wajah Jaejoong namun Jaejoong terus berusaha untuk memalingkan wajahnya.

"Berhenti menggodaku Kim Junsu!"

"Hahahahaa... Oh ya! Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yunho! Apa kau merasa ada yang aneh dengannya hari ini?" tanya Junsu membuat Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap Junsu.

"_Ani!_ Memang kenapa?"

"Aku dengar ia kembali menjadi _Ice Prince!" _

"_M-mwo?" _

"Kau tidak mengetahuinya?"

"_Ani!_ Dia bersikap seperti biasa padaku!"

"Hemmm... Apa mungkin ia menuruti perkataanmu?"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya. Merasa tidak mengerti akan ucapan Junsu barusan.

"Tentang kau yang tidak suka dengan tingkahnya yang tersenyum atau tertawa pada orang lain selain dirimu?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tapi aku harus memastikannya!" ucap Jaejoong segera berlari meninggalkan Junsu.

^^YunJae^^

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas kecewa saat dirinya tak mendapati Yunho di kelas. Dimana _namja _itu?

Dan sebuah tempat dimana dia berada tiba-tiba muncul dipikirannya.

'atap sekolah'

Ia segera melangkahkan kaki rampingnya kesana. Dan benar saja, saat ia telah berhasil sampai dan membuka pintu. Mata _doe _miliknya mendapati Yunho yang tengah duduk di sudut dinding pembatas dengan _earphone _dan mata yang terpejam seperti biasanya.

Sejenak Jaejoong mengatur nafasnya. Saat dirasa sudah cukup ia bergerak pelan menghampiri Yunho. Takut menganggu Yunho yang mungkin saja tengah tertidur. Perlahan ia duduk di samping _namja _pemilik mata musang itu. Mendekatkan telinganya pada _earphone _milik Yunho. Hanya untuk memastikan _namja _itu benar-benar mendengarkan musiknya hingga ia tak mendengar suara lain.

Jaejoong menghela nafas sembari menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding pembatas di belakangnya.

"Aku tidak tau kapan? Tapi aku memang menyukaimu Jung Yunho! Sejak pertama kali melihatmu aku sudah merasa tertarik padamu dan aku senang karna ternyata kau duduk di depanku! Aku cukup sedih saat aku tau ternyata kau tidak mengenalku sama sekali! Kurasa julukan mereka bahwa kau adalah _ice prince _memang benar-benar tepat untukmu!"

Jaejoong berhenti sejenak. Ia tersenyum geli saat menyadari bahwa tindakannya ini sangatlah aneh. Tapi biarlah, paling tidak ia merasa lega telah mengatakannya walaupun Yunho tak mendengarnya.

"Dan beberapa minggu ini aku merasa sangat senang dan beruntung! Kau yang pertama kali tersenyum kepadaku! Kau yang pertama kali berbicara padaku! Kau yang pertama kali menggenggam tanganku! Aku merasa bangga saat mengetahui akulah seseorang yang pertama dekat denganmu! Aku sangat senang saat melihat wajah-wajah iri para fansmu! Tapi... saat kau mulai memperlakukan mereka seperti kau memperlakukanku! Aku benci akan hal itu! Aku ingin hanya aku yang kau perlakukan spesial! Mungkin terdengar egois tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu Yun~ "

"Aku juga!" ucap Yunho sembari menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jaejoong.

Nafas Jaejoong tercekat. 'Mungkinkah Yunho mendengar semua yang kukatakan?'

"K-Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Jaejoong memastikan.

"Tentu saja!"

"Ta-tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku selalu bisa mendengar suaramu Jae~" ucap Yunho mendongak untuk melihat wajah Jaejoong yang sekarang sukses memerah seperti tomat matang.

"Kenapa kau kembali menjadi Yunho si _ice prince_ lagi?" tanya Jaejoong saat rasa gugupnya mulai berkurang.

"Bukankah kau yang memintanya?"

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau selalu menuruti apa yang kukatakan?"

"Karna aku adalah _genie _mu!"

Jaejoong tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Yunho barusan.

"_genie? _Berarti kau akan menuruti semua permintaanku?"

"_Ani!_ Tidak semua! Hanya tiga dan kau sudah menggunakannya dua!"

Jaejoong semakin tertawa keras.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan heum?" tanya Yunho manja membuat Jaejoong menghentikan tawanya.

'Lucu~" teriak Jaejoong dalam hati.

"Kau pintar bercanda yah? Tuan Jung?"

"Aku tidak bercanda! Aku serius! Permintaanmu tinggal satu!"

"Heumm... aku punya satu permintaan!" ucap Jaejoong menampilkan mimik serius pada wajahnya.

"Apa itu?"

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku!" ucap Jaejoong tersenyum .

Yunho membalas senyum Jaejoong. "Permintaanmu dikabulkan! Aku menjadi Milikku Nyonya Jung!" ucap Yunho perlahan mencium bibir semerah plum milik Jaejoong yang telah menarik perhatiannya saat pertama kali melihatnya.

Fin~

Satu FF tak bermutu yang kembali saya tulis! Jujur saya lebih suka FF yang banyak kissu atau skinsipnya gitu! Mengingat otak saya yang obok! Hahhaa...

Tapi saya juga pengen bikin FF yang cheesy! Jadilah saya bikin FF ini! untuk para YJS saya minta maaf karna telah membuat FF abal seperti ini! tapi saya juga tidak memungkiri bahwa saya menginginkan jejak dari kalian.

Soo~ Mind to repiu?


End file.
